Adefovir is an investigational drug, which is currently being studied for its effectiveness in the treatment of HIV-1 infection. As a side effect, the drug can cause abnormalities in kidney function. These abnormalities are generally reversible upon discontinuation of the drug. This study will test whether careful monitoring of kidney function during the course of treatment with defovir will detect which patients may be prone to develop kidney side effects.